Ramblings of a Thin Man
by CreepyThinMan
Summary: The thin man reflects. There may be later chapters that actually form an action/adventure story. I must have a good amount of reveiws to write more exciting chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Ramblings of a Thin Man  
Well I did it. IÕve gone and wound those angels up pretty badly. If I could speak to them I would, if not for my   
  
dammned throat. You see, my father used to beat me senseless as a child, and I owe the gift of silence to him.   
  
Yes, It is a gift. But a curse: it keeps me from being able to profess my feelings to those angels. But angels are   
  
what save and provide comfort and love in their soft voices and flowing, clean, soft hair. These girls have the most   
  
beautiful hair my hands have ever touched. In my heart I feel a need for more of them, but that cannot be. Ever. So   
  
is the life of a villain. I never asked to by a Òbad guyÓ by definition. but I suppose that Knox had more to offer than a   
  
life of hurt and silence, so as most people would....I took it. It was a wonderful life, until I realized I could never be   
  
free. I could never be free to love. This mission made me realize that. I come back as a changed man, for I am in   
  
love with a beautiful, fiery red-head named Dylan. She is my angel a guiding light, and a beacon of hope in this drek   
  
hateful world. I am hateful. She will never love me and I can never love her. This may seem crazy....What I am   
  
saying now....But after all. These are the ramblings of a thin man. 


	2. Dylan's Angel

She and I. Me and her. We. We are standing on the top of the world right now. Well, to be 

more exact the top of a hotel in Hollywood, but this must be the top of the world. Or 

heaven. I am here with my angel, Dylan Saunders. So long have I waited for this...this 

moment. I grab her from the edge of the balcony, ready to do what I should have done in 

the ally way the night Knox was "captured". I should slit her throat right now...but she looks 

up at me and I falter. The hardened looks she likes to give people is obviously a facade. 

She gives me a pure angelic look, while her green-apple scented hair frames her face like a 

child I knew...the Romainian boy that was brought to that solem upright little orphanage 

years ago. I feel her innocence and it radiates from all over her...this is a most holy meeting. I 

must not let this angel go...I need to hold her forever. I am hoping that she can pass some of 

this humanity on to me so that I may change into a better person and I kiss her. Her lips are 

soft and smooth and my hand moves up to her hair...a souvenier of this interaction. I smell 

it...her scent mingling with the green-apple drives me wild. I look at her to see if she has 

gotten this gesture of unconditional affection and she holds up a lock of my hair and smells it 

rather seductively. She has gotten it...I am blessed. This bright angel wills me to speak and I 

struggle to comply with her request. It is a miracle...words begin to form from my potentially 

useless and thrashed voice-box. She has blessed me. I feel something cold...a dull 

shooting pain coming through me...but it is nothing...I am here with her...nothing can ruin this. 

The pain burns so badly that it feels cold and my body seems to fail while I try to stay with 

her. I feel gravity pull me away from her....earthly laws are breaking us up. I mentally plead 

to bend the laws but I am already falling as blood...my blood trails infront of me. I struggle to 

draw in one last gulp of life as I plead to someone...anyone...do not take my angel away 

from me...do not throw me down and then lift me up. I want to remain here on earth because 

heaven is missing an angel and she is here with me right now. Do not take me away from 

Dylan I plead as I hit the ground and my bones break. My world dissolves into black as I 

feel a small stream of blood spring from my mouth. I think to myself, let me stay with 

her...my slice of heaven on earth. And so end the ramblings of a Thin Man.


End file.
